


Christmas fluff

by Menial



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8732533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menial/pseuds/Menial
Summary: I'm trying to write a prompt a day about Christmas, and some of the pairing I enjoy.Chapter 1 is a summary of all the actual prompts.





	1. Chapter 1

I've decided to write one prompt a day. I have no idea if I'll be able to do it, but why not! This page isn't a prompt. It will be a detailed list of each prompt.

 

  1. Jazz/Prowl - Sworn enemy forced to work together
  2. Drift/Ratchet - Secret Santa
  3. Soundwave/Jazz - Little brothers




	2. Jazz and Prowl - Sworn enemy

 

Prowl just couldn't understand how Jazz got the position of head of SpecOp while being so careless about his work. As his boss, Prowl was at his wits end, since getting a complete, thorough and properly filed report was almost impossible. Yes, every time he needed an information, it was *always* there. Like Jazz knew what he needed and made sure it was available... But getting the actual report so he wouldn't have to stress about getting the information? Nope. It wasn't Jazz “style”.

And now Optimus forced them to work together to prepare the Autobots for one of the most important holiday the human were celebrating. Prowl, because he was the best as preparing a concise, but complete document about the holiday, what he was, how it was celebrating, its meaning. And Jazz, because he would be the best to actually celebrating with the humans and prepare the base for it. 

Prowl groaned. He didn't want to organize a party with Jazz. Because clearly group celebration was part of this “Christmas” holiday. And gift exchange. And decorations. Songs. And even ugly clothing? Cybertronians didn't even wore clothing! With a sigh, Prowl started to make a list. Because he knew he would have to do all the jobs since Jazz would dance and socialize. And not much more, leaving him all the work.

o-o-o-o-o

Jazz couldn't believe it. He had to organize the human's living on this continent biggest holiday with Prowl, of all mech. He just couldn't stand the mech. Just too much rules and regulations, all the times. Work, work, work. He tried to find a middle ground, after all, they had to work together often. But it didn't work. So he decided to simply avoid the mech as much as possible and the rest of the time, he simply ground his teeth. But you can't avoid someone you have to prepare an entire celebration with.

With a sigh, Jazz starting to research about this holiday. Because clearly Prowl, being all about work, wouldn't do anything except maybe a few greeting for the humans. Celebrating the human's holiday wasn't part of the day to day of running an army, and Prowl rarely gave any important to getting good relation with the native of the planet.

o-o-o-o-o

Late at night, Prowl was almost done hanging decorations and strings of lights in the rec room. He was so very tired after spending hours making sure the humans would recognize their holiday and feel right at home. Good relation with them was important, even if he rarely acknowledges it. It was more Optimus Prime's job, so Prowl gave it very little thoughts and energy. But this time he was ordered to do it, so like any other task he was given, he made sure it was done properly. 

Finally hanging the last bauble, he looked at his handiwork and felt proud of what he did. It took hours, because, as usual, Jazz didn't do what he was suppose to, leaving all the work to someone who wasn't very good at it. And he knew Jazz knew it. But no, it was better to do to... whatever Jazz did when he stalled his task.

Knowing he still had to prepare the memo required for the entire Cybertronian population of the base, so they'll know what all those decorations were about, Prowl sighed again. No matter how tired he was, he had to do it. More hours of work, alone, getting no help. Frustrated at Jazz, Prowl turned around to get back to his office. No sleep for him tonight.

o-o-o-o-o

Jazz wanted to smash his head against his keyboard. It took him hours to gather all the required data about what Christmas was about, and then writing some kind of “Christmas 101” the Autobots could read. Prowl would have been the perfect mech to do it, but the total lack of any communication since they received the orders were all the proof in the world Jazz needed that Prowl decided it wasn't that important. Jazz knew it was actually vital to maintain good relation with their host, so he grounded his teeth and started to read about Christmas. And write. And delete. And write again. He wasn't good at composing something with enough information, but not too much, or too little. And made sure it was organized it so it would make sense! That's why he so often skipped his report to Prowl. It was just so many hours trying, because he was so bad at it. He asked Prowl to help him, but he told it was part of his job... 

Strut deep tired, Jazz looked at the final version of his “Christmas 101”, as he called it. If the name wasn't good enough for Prowl, well, he could have helped instead of leaving the job to Jazz. Knowing he couldn't make it better, but honestly it was not so bad!, he sent it to everyone on the base and left his office. He knew he still had to decorate the rec room, which meant more hours working alone. Probably a night without any recharge if he wanted the human to like the look of the base for their holiday. Sighing, Jazz started to walk. The sooner he started, the sooner he would be done.

o-o-o-o-o

Opening the door of the rec room so he could go to his office, Prowl noticed Jazz walking towards him. Or, more likely, the rec room. Seriously annoyed at the 3IC finally showing himself, he didn't noticed how tired the other mech looked. So he decided to give him a piece of his mind.

Jazz spotted the 2IC at the same time. As annoyed as the other mech, he also started to speak. 

“Where were y...” at that moment Prowl received a ping. An alert about a new document called “Christmas 101". He opened it, intrigued. And couldn't keep his jaw shut when he started to read.

“You decided it wasn....” Jazz stopped talking when he noticed the well decorated rec room. His mouth slightly opened, he entered the room and turned around himself, not believing what he was seeing. It was tasteful, nothing over the top. Probably what Prowl would do, if someone could imagine Prowl decorating the rec room.

Prowl was very impressed by the document he as reading. It was concise and to the point, everything Jazz was not, normally, producing. Prowl would have done some parts a little differently, but he had no reason to think this document needed more revisions. It would do very nicely to inform the base.

Both mech looked at each other, amazed at the quality of the other's job. 

“Wow, great job, Prowler.”

“Excellent work, Jazz.”

With a chuckle, they both felt ashamed to think so little of the other.

Hey, maybe they weren't so bad, after all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't betaed as anyone can see... Sorry!


	3. Drift/Ratchet - Rigging the Santa

Rodimus knew. In fact it was clear as day those two were crushing bad for each other, but one was just too stubborn, and the other refused to believed it. And if it wasn't Rodimus knew it would made his next maintenance... unenjoyable, he would have locked those two in a closet a long time ago. But now he had the perfect opportunity. The whole ship was celebrating with a gift exchange, and as the ~~captain~~ co-captain, he was in charge of it. If he had to cheat a little bit so they admit their mutual attraction, Rodimus had no guilt about it, absolutely none!

o-o-o-o-o

Ratchet went when Rodimus summoned the entire ship, telling them about this "gift exchange" celebration, something Ratchet never wanted to be part of. But it seems Rodimus couldn't even fathom people not wishing to go. And no matter how exasperated he was, Ratchet knew someone would be disappointed. Yes, the medic was grumpy and made for a lonely figure, but that was not a reason for being mean. He would get something, give it and be done with the whole farce.

o-o-o-o-o

Of course Drift was aware of the whole affaire from the very beginning. He wasn't the party type, but his best friend asked, so he would be there for him. On the stage, right next to him. While the co-captain was (trying to) explaining the whole idea, Drift gaze explored the crowd, looking for a familiar medic. He felt his spark flipping in its casing then he spotted him. Even from the distance Ratchet looked bored and a bit annoyed at being there for reason that weren't urgent. Drift was glad, though. He could look at him as much as he wanted and no one would suspect something. 

o-o-o-o-o

Not long after, Ratchet received a message from Rodimus. It was the name of whoever he was suppose to give something. Not wishing to spend more time than strictly necessarily on this comedy, he didn't even read it. He already had a good vintage he bought a while ago, and since most of this ship spent half their day being overcharged, it would fit nicely with them. He set himself an alarm half an hour before the giving party, so he could stick a bow on the bottle and be done with it. Satisfied, he continued the leg he was repairing and forgot all about the gift.

o-o-o-o-o

As soon as Drift received his own message from the ~~captain~~ co-captain, he couldn't open it fast enough. Those kind of celebration is exactly the things he would hear about in the Dead End, but couldn't be part of, because no one had any shanix to spare on frivolities. It felt great now to be like everyone else, and he felt excited like a new built at the idea of shopping for the perfect gift for his receiver. Even if it was Whirl, Drift was committed to make the bot glad to get something from him. It's with a huge smile and a light spark Drift opened the message. And felt his entire body freeze when he read the CMO's name.

Ratchet. He was suppose to give something to Ratchet, of all bots. Drift sat on the closest chair and tried to calm himself. He was overjoyed and terrified at the same time... He had to make the whole thing absolutely perfect! Ratchet deserved to be treated like the amazing mech he was, and someone needed to let him he was valued and cared for!

Without wasting another second, Drift jumped on his console and started to search what was available in the system they were about to visit before the celebration. 

o-o-o-o-o

Ratchet alarm rang, reminding him about the bottle he was suppose to prepare. In a few minutes he tied a bow on it and slapped the name of the bot without really reading it. Discreetly he added the bottle on the table with all the flamboyants, and some quite cheap looking, gifts. 

o-o-o-o-o

To say Drift felt excited was the understatement of the vorn. Looking at him, though, you would have to know him quite well to realize he was not as calm as he looked. And Rodimus knew. He was glad for his friend, who, on top of truly letting his emotion talk in a perfect gift for Ratchet, he was celebrating for the first time. Drift was, in fact, so excited, Rodimus was close to tell him to shut up and stop talking about it.

So went Ratchet name came out, Rodimus could feel Drift vibrating on his seat. The gift was just so perfect, and the wrapping had been done with care to make it truly spectacular. Drift knew everything about it was just perfect, and he couldn't wait to see the face of the mech who saved his life, and had been in his spark since.

Ratchet didn't look very into the celebration, but when he saw the box, he was surprised by the quality of the exterior. And when he opened it, he was even more surprised to see a box of his favorite treats, an old Polyhexian show he mentioned a few times as being such the best serie he ever watched, and his best set of tools perfectly repaired and oiled - something he complained about for a long time, but never had the time to fix. Ratchet was dumbfounded. Who ever gave him this truly took the time to know his taste, his preferences and what he wished. It was... simply perfect.

Drift was so glad of his gift! The medic wasn't demonstrative, but clearly he liked it, and that's all he wanted. Having the medic smile was all the thank you he was looking for. And, well, he looked good when smiling. And Drift loved his smile.

That's when Drift was called. He could barely hold himself. What would it be? From who? Drift wasn't even sure how he should react. Smile? Laugh? Thanks out loud for everyone to hear? Shaking a bit, he walked to the table. And lost his smile when he saw the bottle. Energex. He wasn't even drinking, and everyone on the ship knew he wasn't drinking high-grade. Was that a joke? Or the person simply didn't care? Trying to hold his disappointment, he slapped a fake smile on his face and sat back on his chair. Inside, he felt shattered. 

Rodimus was furious. How could Ratchet be so careless? He knew Drift didn't drink, why would he get something so... tasteless! Looking at the medic, he was not expecting the distressed look Ratchet was sporting. He knew he fragged up. Badly. Putting his own (perfect!) gift on his chair, he walked to the disenchanted Drift, putting a knee on the ground to look at him eye to eye. The poor mech was trying to hold his beaten look, but wasn't being very good at it. Ratchet felt such a guilt burning his mind. He should have read that note... He would have taken the time to get something Drift would have liked, not some generic, ordinary energex. Slowly, Ratchet took one hand on his own.

"I'm sorry, Drift. I'm an aft. I'm a thoughtless idiot. I should have taken the time to care a bit more, to actually read who that gift was for... " Confused, Drift looked at him. " ... to think some people could be hurt. I... care about you, Drift, and I should never have done this. I'm sorry."

Drift finally understood what Ratchet was saying. And for a moment he didn't knew if he should be mad or sad. But before he could come up with something to say, Ratchet took his other hand in his and continued. "Anything I could do to make amend?"

Drift's face turned shy. "A dance?"

Ratchet wanted to refuse. Him? Dancing? Yeah, when he was young, but now.... Not in a hundred vorns! And yet, Ratchet remembered how defeated Drift looked. He had to truly apologize. Grounding his teeth, he accepted, pulling the other mech up to bring him on the dance floor, noticing the brilliant smile Drift was suddenly wearing. Yeah, that smile was worth a bit of humiliation. 

At that moment a pincer grabbed the bottle of energex forgotten on the floor, and Whirl walked away, cackling. Two gifts for the price of one! A perfect night!

Neither Drift, nor Ratchet, noticed the bottle being stolen. The other was the only they cared about.


	4. Soundwave/Jazz - Chance meeting

Getting a job as helper for this huge music star wasn't Jazz's definition of "getting there", but he truly hoped he would meet important people in the industry to help him jump star his own career. He knew he was good, really good. But that wasn't enough. Or, rather, it would take so long... So he got this temporary job during the holiday, where this star was accepting to meet fans (with a payment, of course). Jazz's job was to check the crowd, make sure nothing wrong happened, and younglings weren't overstepping their bound.

Yeah, because he was working for a youngling's star. Which was kinda humiliating, but if it could help him rise.... It was worth it!

o-o-o-o-o

Soundwave didn't like that kind of music. Or the star. He looked bored, and ready to bolt. But most younglings didn't notice because it was HIM. So Soundwave kept his usual calm facade and kept both Frenzy and Rumble in line. Which was quite the feat in normal circumstances, but right now? He knew he was worth a trophy by not losing his calm.

Finally it was their turn. Soundwave and his symbionts entered the room, opened by a mech wearing a friendly, and surprising genuine smile. He surprised the twins by crouching in front of them and speaking with them like they were worth his time, and not just boring sparkling.

"Hey mechs, I'm Jazz. You're next, isn't that amazing? So, tell me, what's your favourite song of him?"

Soundwave knew this Jazz's job was to help the young fans wait a little more, but he was surprisingly good at it. Especially when both Frenzy and Rumble mentioned the same song, and the three of them started to sing. The twins were... not good at it. Something that didn't surprise Soundwave at all. But the mech? An amazing voice on a (he had to admit to himself) very good looking frame. Finally the trio's song ended and Jazz got up, speaking to the host. 

"Hi! I'm Jazz. Your younglings are going to be next very soon, don't worry. I'm sure they must be very excited."

"Understatementof the vorn . Query: You sing?" Soundwave asked, curious about the mech.

"Well, I'm trying. I also play some instruments, and I'm trying to make a name for myself, you know? Love the music, love to dance, love to compose... One day I'll be there!" Jazz said while doing some dance moves. Some quite nimble and smooth dance moves. But before Soundwave could say something, the twins were called to meet the pop star.

"Well, Frenzy, Rumble, and Soundwave, it was a pleasure to meet you. See ya!"

Soundwave took good note of this interesting mech. Being the most popular DJ in Kaon may not mean a lot in this city, but he would probably ask the aspiring musician if he was ready to travel... Soundwave had a hunch he could go far. Very far. And, well, if that also mean he could spend some more time with him, even better!

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, so I'm sorry if there's errors.


End file.
